


Moonlight

by Lidsworth



Series: HideKane Week 2014 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Hidekane Week, M/M, Poor Kaneki, yes i know i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki wasn't aware of how beautiful Hide looked, until he saw the blond twirling under the moonlight. Though jealousy takes the beauty out of beauty? Doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is for day 3, moonlight! Sorry that I'm so late! Again, it's Hide Kaneki week!

Blond hair shone brightly that night, as it caught the dull rays of white that coursed through the night sky. He twirled like a fairy, his arm wrapped securely around the waist of another, whose frizzy hair sparkled just like his.

 

The twirl, flawless, and nearly perfect, stopped suddenly, as Hide miscalculated his footing, and toppled back onto the grassy ground that covered the hilly park. The girl toppled on top of him, giggling as she did so. Hide joined in the fray, holding her close to his body, pulling her close.

 

Too close for Kaneki's liking.

 

Seconds passed, and they stayed like that. _Kick her off, push her off! Do something Hide,_ Kaneki begged to himself, as he perched in his tree branch, _Please._

 

“Okay, I'll count us off the right way this time,” began Hide, as he stood slowly, helping the brunette to her feet, “ready?”

She nodded, her mane bouncing behind her, “Ready—oh, who's leading?”

 

“I will silly,” began the blond, his tone digging a hole deeper into Kaneki's heart, “one...two..”

 

They twirled again, and Kaneki looked away, his heart clenching as if someone had reached inside of his chest, and squeezed it. The pain was just too real. He knew that Hide was a dancer, he knew that Hide had many partners, but she...but this was too close, to sensual.

 

And the dance, just beneath the moonlight, resumed. Along with it, Kaneki's heart shattered even more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, a little bitter sweet, and to make you all feel better, no, Hide isn't dating the girl, she's just a dance partner. Though Kaneki interprets it a little differently. As always, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
